FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to synthetically prepared aggregation pheromones of the pepper weevil, Anthonomus eugenii Cano (Coleoptera: Curculionidae), and the use of these pheromones to aid in insect control, for example, in pheromone-baited traps.